Social media includes various forms of electronic media for social interaction. Social media typically involves the use of social networks based on social graphs that can use various highly accessible and scalable communication techniques. For example, social media can include the use of web-based and mobile communication technologies to facilitate communication as well as various forms of interactive dialogue to provide for social interaction.